Rune Riforgiate
Se ti può interessare dai un'occhiata a Rune (Storiche) Runes (Historical), una caratteristica ritirata dal gioco. Con l'inizio dell'ottava stagione, le Runes e le Masteries sono state rimpiazzate da un nuovo sistema chiamato Rune Riforgiate.Preseason UpdatePatch 7.22 notesCheck out my build Questo sistema permette ai player di personalizzare i propri campioni prima dell'inizio della partita, dando la possibilità di scegliere alcune Rune che aggiungono o migliorano le statistiche o le abilità dei campioni. I giocatori scelgono la Runa chiave e cinque Rune secondarie che sono combinate all'interno delle Pagine delle rune. Le Rune chiave hanno un impatto notevolmente maggiore rispetto alle Rune secondarie, ma ognuna di queste possiede comunque un effetto significativo (scorri in basso per una descrizione dettagliata). La Pagina delle rune attiva può essere cambiata prima di ogni partita; le pagine possono anche essere modificate gratuitamente fuori da ogni partita. Non è possibile partecipare ad una partita senza una pagina delle rune attiva e valida. Il gioco fornirà una pagina "pre-fabbricata" per il giocatore che non ha selezionato una pagina delle rune valida. Storia Durante la sua giovinezza, migliaia di anni fa, è stato testimone della scoperta della prima Runa del mondo, così come molte altre nei decenni successivi. Ritenuto essere la fonte del potere dei creatori, scoppiò presto un confitto. Questo scontro si intensificò tanto da scaturire nelle Guerre runiche, che cancellarono Khom, il villaggio della giovinezza di Ryze. Scampati dalla minaccia di annientamento, Ryze e il suo maestro provarono a convincere molti dei possessori delle Rune del mondo a sigillarle oltre la portata degli uomini. Molti di questi rifiutarono e dopo la morte del suo maestro, Ryze dovette continuare la missione con solo un antico rotolo di pergamena come guida. Col passare del tempo le Rune del mondo sono emerse ancora una volta, e il mondo ha scordato il prezzo da pagare per maneggiarle. Riepilogo Gli evocatori possono scegliere due percorsi: il Primario e il Secondario. Non si può scegliere lo stesso percorso due volte. Sono presenti cinque rami: * Precisione (Attacchi migliorati e danni sostenuti) * Dominazione (Raffiche di danni e accesso ai bersagli) * Stregoneria (Abilità potenziate e manipolazione delle risorse) * Determinazione (Resistenza ed effetti di controllo) * Ispirazione (Strumenti creativi e strappi alle regole) Il Percorso Primario ha uno spazio per le Rune chiave e 3 spazi minori, mentre nel Percorso Secondario si possono scegliere 2 dei 3 spazi minori. Ogni spazio individuale fornisce una selezione unica delle rune, ma si può scegliere una sola runa per ogni segmento orizzontale. In base alla scelta dei percorsi è possibile guadagnare un ulteriore bonus, dipendente dalla combinazione ottenuta. Percorsi Bonus Le combinazioni tra i diversi percorsi forniscono una passiva, non unica, aggiuntiva. Il Titolo del set è attualmente utilizzato solo all'interno del client in-game, mentre è senza nome quando viene visualizzato all'interno dell'inventario delle rune fuori dal gioco. Sostituzioni Le seguenti sostituzioni saranno effettuate automaticamente: * Nelle modalità senza il fium, è cambiata con . * Nelle modalità dove i lumi sono disabilitati, è cambiata con . * Nelle modalità senza i minion, è cambiata con . * Nelle modalità senza le strutture o dove le strutture sono indistruttibili, è cambiata con . * Nei campioni senza mana o energia, è scambiata con . * Nei campioni senza abilità immobilizzanti, è cambiata con . * Su : ** è cambiata con . ** è cambiata con . * Su e , è cambiata con . * Nella modalità Ascension, è cambiata con . * Nella modalità ARURF: ** è cambiata con . ** è cambiata con . ** è cambiata con . ** è cambiata con . ** è cambiata con . ** è cambiata con . ** è cambiata con . * Questa lista potrebbe non essere completa. Le sostituzioni sono segnalate in chat, visibili solo al player, quando la partita ha inizio. Pagine di rune Tutti gli account, fin dal livello 1, hanno accesso a 5 pagine di rune preimpostate che non possono essere modificate. I giocatori possono cominciare a creare/modificare le pagine di rune a partire dal livello 11 dell'evocatore, ma sono limitati alla sola modifica delle rune chiave. Dal livello 13 possono modificare il Percorso Primario e dal livello 15 sbloccano il percorso secondario, ottenendo la possibilità di personalizzare completamente tutta la pagina della rune. La funzione per nascondere le pagine preimpostate è stata aggiunta nella patch V7.23. Come nel sistema di rune precedente, tutti gli account cominciano con 2 spazi per l'aggiunta di {tt|pagine delle rune|Le pagine delle rune possono essere modificate anche nella Selezione dei Campioni}} e possono comprarne altri nel negozio per o per . Tutte le Pagine delle rune che i giocatori possedevano nel vecchio sistema sono state trasferite nel nuovo sistema insieme ad un premio. Nel vecchio sistema era presente un limite massimo di 20 pagine delle rune per account mentre nel nuovo sistema, con l'arrivo della patch V7.22 il limite è stato alzato a 25. Le pagine di rune Preimpostate NON sono presenti nel conteggio totale ;Pagine preimpostate ed Esempi The Timeless (Preset).png| (Ispirazione + Determinazione) The Prefect (Preset).png| (Precisione + Stregoneria) The Executioner (Preset).png| (Dominazione + Precisione) The Colossus (Preset).png| (Determinazione + Stregoneria) The Calamity (Preset).png| (Stregoneria + Dominazione) Example_Rune_Page.png|Pagina di rune personalizzata Risarcimenti per l'acquisto delle Rune nel precedente sistema Nota che gli e le sono state fuse in una moneta unica a partire dall'ottava stagione. Riot Pls: Leveling, IP, and RewardsUpcoming changes to leveling, IP, & rewards I giocatori che hanno comprato le Rune o le pagine delle Rune nel vecchio sistema hanno ricevuto un risarcimento secondo la seguente tabella. Da questi risarcimenti sono interessati soltanto gli account creati prima dell'introduzione delle Rune Riforgiate nell'autunno dell 2017. Per spendere tutti i risarcimenti sono stati resi disponibili oggetti acquistabili Blue Essence Sale con le Essenze Blu come parte dell'evento di fine stagione Curiosità * Durante lo sviluppo, Precisione e Stregoneria dovevano appartenere solo al Percorso Principale. Announcement * Le rune e le aree circostanti hanno grafiche distinte simili alle fazioni di Runeterra, che possono essere intenzionali e riflettere la posizione reale delle Rune del Mondo: ** Precisione - Paesaggio urbano dorato di Demacia o Shurima ** Dominazione - Fortificazione Noxiana ** Stregoneria - Montagna del Freljord, Monte Targon o Icathia ** Determinazione - Terre fluviali di Demacia, Ionia o del Freljord del sud ** Ispirazione - Sotto i cieli in cima al Monte Targon * Le seguenti affermazioni generalizzano i cambiamenti avvenuti per compensare la mancanza di danno fisico dai Marchi e di Salute/Armatura dai sigilli, che sono stati utilizzati quasi all'unanimità a causa della mancanza di opzioni (e quindi il gioco è stato bilanciato, ad esempio, intorno alla maggior parte dei campioni che avevano +9 armatura dai Sigilli). valori esatti possono variare in casi specifici, in quanto Riot ha anche colto questa opportunità per distinguere meglio le classi (e.g. tank dai non-tank; a distanza dai corpo-a-corpo), così come i Buff/Nerf a campioni specifici. ** I campioni utilizzatori di danni fisici hanno avuto il danno base sulle loro abilità aumentato di 5. *** I campioni a distanza utilizzatori di danni fisici hanno avuto anche l' aumentato di 8. ** La maggior parte dei campioni hanno avuto l' aumentata di 9. *** La maggior parte dei maghi, invece, hanno avuto la aumentata di 12. Tranne i Jungler. *** I Supporti corpo-a-corpo, invece, hanno avuto la loro aumentata di 20. * Tutte le rune che davano bonus adattivo al danno fisico (AD) o al danno magico (AP), garantiranno sempre circa il 60% del totale di AP come AD, o circa }}% del danno fisico (AD) totale come potere Magico (AP). * La Riot ha dichiarato di avere già un certo numero di rune aggiuntive che non saranno terminate prima del rilascio. ** I giocatori potrebbero vedere anche ulteriori percorsi in futuro, anche se nessuno è attualmente in sviluppo e comunque non verrebbero aggiunti al di fuori della patch di metà o pre stagione. * Il numero di tutte le combinazioni di rune può essere visto di seguito. Media Music= |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Preseason 2018 - Runes Reforged| Paths to Victory Fastest Nasus - League of Legends| Paths to Victory World Tour Twisted Fate - League of Legends| Paths to Victory Good Guy Bard - League of Legends| Paths to Victory Frozen Assets Gnar - League of Legends| Paths to Victory Spooky Stacks Evelynn - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Runes 2018 announcement.jpg|Announcement image Runes 2018 concept art 1.jpg|Domination crest Concept Runes 2018 concept art 2.jpg|Resolve crest Concept Runes 2018 concept art 3.jpg|Domination, Precision and Resolve crests Concept Runes_2018_paths.jpg|Domination, Precision, Resolve and Inspiration Concept Sorcery Splash.jpg|Sorcery splash art Sorcery Splash 2.png|Sorcery splash art 2 Resolve Splash.jpg|Resolve splash art Resolve Splash 2.png|Resolve splash art 2 Precision Splash.jpg|Precision splash art Precision Splash 2.png|Precision splash art 2 Domination Splash.jpg|Domination splash art Domination Splash 2.png|Domination splash art 2 Inspiration Splash.jpg|Inspiration splash art Inspiration Splash 2.jpg|Inspiration splash art 2 Patch History : N.B: Questa sezione non sarà tradotta in tempi brevi, ma le future aggiunte saranno inserite nella lingua Italiana. . * . * . * . ;V8.4 * . * . * . ;V7.22 * General ** Added to the live servers. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Triggering the healing yourself. * ** The first loan wasn't suppose to be free. * ** The previous bug where Lethal Tempo was removing the attack speed cap is in effect. * ** The received is actually a knock-off. * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to from . * ** Damage type changed to Adaptive from True. * ** Unit death requirement reduced to 8 from 10. * ** Damage type changed to Physical from Magic. * ** Cooldown reduction reduced to 25% from 30%. ;PBE Patch - October 30th * ** Minimum amplifier increased to 4% from 2%. ** Maximum amplifier increased to 10% from 8%. * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to 25% from 15%. ** AP ratio increased to 20% from 10%. ** Soul essence required to unlock bonus increased to 150 from 100. ** Soul essence gained from champions reduced to 6 from 8. ** Soul essence gained from minions reduced to 4 from 5. * ** Always deals magic damage. * ** Allied wards that time-out (i.e. aren't killed) also create a Zombie Ward. ;PBE Patch - October 27th * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . ** Champion soul value reduced to 8 from 10. * ** Initial ranged slow reduced to 20% from 25%. ** Initial melee slow increased to 40% from 35%. ** Per-target cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Base item cooldown reduction increased to 10% from 1%. * ** Empowered armor reduced to 5% from 8%. * ** Base magic resistance reduced to 5 from 7. ** Empowered magic resistance reduced to 5% from 8%. * ** Base heal reduced to 6 from 10. ;PBE Patch - October 26th * General ** The game now auto-substitutes runes if they are not appropriate for the map or your champion. * ** Movement speed increased to 4% from 3%. * ** Armor and magic resistance increased to 8 from 6. * ** AD reduced to }} from 5. * ** Armor increased to 5 from 4. ** Bonus armor increased to 8% from 5%. ** Bonus armor is now also triggered when shielded. * ** Magic resistance increased to 7 from 4. ** Bonus magic resistance increased to 8% from 5%. ** Bonus magic resistance is now also triggered when shielded. * ** Renamed to Unflinching from Perseverance. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Healing now has a base amount of 10. ;Editor Revisions - October 25th * ** Stacks fall off one at a time when out of range. * ** Damage type is Adaptive, not the scaling. ** The effect does not require unique abilities or attacks, rather you're capped at 1 stack per ability or attack. * ** The effect does not require unique abilities or attacks, rather you're capped at 1 stack per ability or attack. * ** Aery can be picked up early. ;PBE Patch - October 24th * General ** Slots are now named per path, e.g. Precision's Slot 2 is now called Quest. * ** Bonus attack damage reduced to 24 from 28. * ** Damage increased to 10% from 5%. ** Bonus attack damage reduced to 9 from 15. * ** Bonus attack damage per eyeball reduced to from . ** Completed collection bonus attack damage reduced to 6 from 7. * ** Limit on how many enemy champions Freeze Ray can target. Previously 3. * ** No longer triggered by right clicking on an ally. ** Guards all nearby allies. ** Guards allies hit by unit-targets abilities. ** Shield now benefits all Guarded allies when the conditions are met, not just a single ally. ** Affected allies also gain 20% bonus movement speed. ** The effect now only goes on cooldown when the shield is triggered. No longer goes on reduced cooldown if the shield isn't triggered. * ** Maximum shield changed to 10 from 30 . * ** Shield AD ratio increased to 40% bonus AD from 25% bonus AD. * ** Attack damage increased to 11 from . * ** Domination AP increased to 27 from . ** Domination AD increased to 16 from 13. ** Precision attack speed reduced to 20% from %. ** Resolve health reduced to 145 from 216. ** Sorcery AP reduced to 27 from 30. ** Sorcery AD reduced to 16 from 18. * ** Bonus health reduced to 130 from 180. * ** Bonus attack damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduction increased to 30% from 25%. * ** Bonus attack damage reduced to 18 from 21. ;PBE Patch - October 18th * ** Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. ** Cooldown reduction is now reduced to 10% for area of effect abilities. * ** You now also gain increased maximum mana if you sell the biscuit. * ** AD per stack reduced to 5 from 6. * ** Bonus damage increased to 4% from 3%. ** Heal increased to 2% from %. * ** Resolve health increased to 216 from 84. * ** Health increased to 180 from 70. * ** You can once again only swap spells at the store. ** Newly acquired spells are no longer put on an initial cooldown. ;PBE Patch - October 16th * ** Base resistances increased to 20 from 10. * ** Lifesteal per stack increased to % from %. * ** AD ratio increased to 40% from 20%. ** AP ratio reduced to 25% from 30%. * ** Renamed Unsealed Spellbook. ** You can now swap your spells anywhere, not just at the store. ** If replacing a Summoner Spell that is on cooldown, the newly acquired Summoner Spell is unavailable to cast for a time equal to 50% of the remaining cooldown of spell that is being replaced. ;PBE Patch - October 13th * ** Gaining bonus movement speed toward immobilized minions and monsters. Champions only. * ** Triggering the cooldown refund now has a second cooldown. ** Cooldown refund reduced to 15% from 20%. ** Cooldown refund for DOTs reduced to 5% from 10%. * ** Damage reduction increased to 10% from 8%. * ** Now tracks Ward assists. * ** Moving while channelling. Not sure when this changed. * ** The first loan appears to be free. This could be a bug. * ** On-hit gold reduced to 5 from 25. Not sure when this changed. ** : Grants 10 (+1/level) attack damage or ability power (Adaptive). Lasts 45 seconds. ** Updated the list of possible consumables. * ** Attack speed per stack reduced to 1.5% from 3%. ** Maximum stacks increased to 10. ** Legend Points per stack reduced to 20 from 30. ** Legend Points per large monster increased to 5 from 4. * ** Life steal per stack reduced to % from %. ** Maximum stacks increased to 10. ** Legend Points per stack reduced to 20 from 30. ** Legend Points per large monster increased to 5 from 4. * ** Tenacity per stack reduced to 1.5% from 3%. ** Maximum stacks increased to 10. ** Legend Points per stack reduced to 20 from 30. ** Legend Points per large monster increased to 5 from 4. * ** Set title for Resolve + Precision changed to "The Leviathan" from "The Imperious". * ** Assist window increased to 10 seconds from 2. ;PBE Patch - October 12th * ** After collecting 100 Soul Essence, the timer to trigger the empowered attack increases to 300 seconds. ** Apologies. The tooltip previously listed that the AD or AP ratio was Adaptive, but this was incorrect. Rather, it scales with both and it's actually the Damage Type that is adaptive. * ** Damage increased to 50-220 from 40-220. * ** Damage increased to 60-180 from 60-140. ** Channeling is no longer interrupted by minion damage. ** Activating no longer breaks stealth. ** Cooldown reduced to 180-120 (based on level) from 180. * ** Apologies. The tooltip previously listed that it reduced mana costs, but this was incorrect. Rather, it refunds mana spent. This is a subtle difference, but prevents abilities from being activated if you do not have sufficient mana to start with. * ** Damage reduced to 30-120 from 30-180. ;PBE Patch - October 11th * ** Damaging an enemy champion with ability damage reduces Arcane Comet's remaining cooldown by 20%, or 10% for damage over time effects. * ** Damage increased to 20-60 from 10-40. ** Shield reduced to 30-80 from 40-100. * ** Ability power increased to 18 from 10. ** Attack damage increased to from 7. * ** Domination ability power increased to from 18. ** Domination attack damage reduced to 13 from . ** Precision attack speed increased to % from %. ** Sorcery ability power increased to 30 from 18. ** Sorcery attack damage increased to 18 from . * ** Attack speed increased to 18% from 14%. * ** Ability power increased to 25 from 15. ** Attack damage increased to 15 from . ;PBE Patch - October 10th * ** Takedown bonus no longer stacks. ** Takedown bonus increased to 15 from 10. * ** Base damage reduced to 125 from 375. ** Health ratio increased to 30% from 20%. ** Cooldown reduced to 45 seconds from 60. * ** Healing is only 60% effective versus minions. * ** Armor increased to 4 from 3. * ** Initial threshold changed to 60% maximum health from 80%. ** Initial bonus damage increased to 5% from 2%. * ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 6. * ** Mana/energy restoration reduced to 8% from 10%. * ** Armor increased to 4 from 3. * ** Cooldown now begins when the shield triggers instead of when the shield expires. ** AD ratio changed to 15% bonus from 15% total. ** Base shield increased to 40-120 from 30-120. * ** Movement speed increased to 20-50% from 15-40%. * ** While below 60% mana, your basic attacks versus champions generate stacks that are converted into mana on champion takedown or exiting combat. ** Gain 100% reduced mana costs for 5 seconds whenever you score a champion takedown or level up. * ** Attacks versus champions grant stacking attack damage. While over 3 stacks, deal increased damage. ** Attacks apply stacks. At 3 stacks, the target takes X true damage and takes Y% increased damage from all sources for 6 seconds. * ** Conversion rate from allies increased to 300% at all times from 100%-300% based on game time. * ** Damage increased to 20-60 from 10-40. * ** Domination ability power increased to 18 from 15. ** Domination attack damage increased to from . ** Precision attack speed reduced to % from 18%. ** Resolve health reduced to 84 from 105. ** Sorcery ability power reduced to 18 from . ** Sorcery attack damage reduced to from . * ** Attack speed increased to 14% from 12%. ;PBE Patch - October 4th * ** Bonus Lethality and Magic Penetration. ** Completing the collection now grants 10 Ability Power or 7 Attack Damage. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 20. * ** Movement speed reduced to 15-40% from 30-60%. * ** Bonus duration increased to 5 seconds from 3. ** Triggering the bonus now has a 4 second cooldown on expiration. ** Lethality reduced to 10 from 12. ** Triggering the bonus now requires dealing damage within X seconds of dashing, blinking, teleporting or breaking stealth. ;PBE Patch - October 3rd * ** Damage amplifier increased to 5% from 3%. ** Takedown bonus duration increased to 10 seconds from 5. * ** Stack time-out period increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** AD per stack reduced to from 6. * ** Stack reduction for changing target reduced to 2 from 4. ** Stacks to gain the ranged damage amplifier reduced to 3 from 5. ** Ranged damage amplifier increased to 8% from 6%. ;PBE Patch - October 2nd * ** The damage amplifier now affects your damage versus all targets, while active, not just the last champion you attacked. ;PBE Patch - September 29th * ** Bonus damage reduced to 3% from 10%. ** Takedowns grant 10 Attack Damage or 10 Ability Power (Adaptive) for 5 seconds. This bonus stacks. * ** Cap implemented at 20. ** Upon completing your collection, gain 10 Lethality and 8 Magic Penetration. * ** Fixed a bug where it didn't die upon timing out. ;PBE Patch - September 28th * ** Temporary damage reduction increased to 8% from 5%. ** Temporary damage reduction now applies to monsters. * ** Fixed a bug that caused Lethal Tempo to remove the attack speed cap, rather than its own bonus being able to exceed the cap. * ** Damage from allies is now instead of / . * ** Now additionally triggers on exiting stealth and camouflage. }} Note de:Runen es:Runa fr:Rune en:Rune pl:Runy pt-br:Runa ru:Руна zh:符文